


How Arguments End

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Very quick one-shot.





	How Arguments End

“That is a bare-chested lie.”  
The comment hung in the air between them, Billy still in his work clothes, Teddy in nothing but black briefs. The argument had charged the air in the kitchen, a thick fog of anger clouding the air and now quickly receding. Billy’s cheeks began to redden as a smile curled on Teddy’s lips.  
“I think you mean-”  
“I know.”  
“But you said-”  
“The point still stands.”  
“Does it, though?”  
Teddy stood up, his muscles playing out a beautiful clockwork as her rose, and walked over to his husband. They hugged, the argument was over.   
“This wouldn’t have happened if you wore clothes at home,” Billy pointed out.  
“I know. But that won’t stop me.”  
“I like these,” he fingered the waistband of Teddy’s briefs.  
“I like these,” Teddy said, squeezing Billy’s ass.  
Billy smiled and put his hands on Teddy’s butt-cheeks, “Your ass is at least as good as mine.”  
“Now, that is a bare-faced lie.”


End file.
